Rack-and-pinion steering have been known to be sealed by bellows against environmental effects and contamination. To guarantee the highest possible level of safety, which is necessary especially in the area of the steering of motor vehicles, tightness of the bellows must be guaranteed over a long period of time in order to keep contaminants away from the sensitive safety components of the steering system. The bellows are exposed to the continual movements of the steering system. The enclosed air cannot be drawn in or removed without auxiliary means, so that air lines intended specifically for this purpose frequently must be incorporated in the system. Designs in which the rack is at least partially a hollow profile have also been known. Holes, which establish a connection between the interior of the rack housing and the hollow rack, are provided in the area of the hollow profile of the rack in this case. Since a rack-and-pinion steering is provided with sealing bellows on both sides, this ventilation and evacuation is also provided on both sides, so that the pressure is equalized between the sealing bellows. There is no direct connection to the environment. However, contaminants within the system often lead to clogging of the evacuation holes. The contaminants may be formed from, e.g., abraded particles or lubricating grease. The clogging of the evacuation holes consequently leads to continuous changes in air pressure within the bellows during movements of the steering system. These permanent suction and pressure effects may lead to the development of leaks at the contact areas of the bellows.